


Unbound

by IndigoMischief



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMischief/pseuds/IndigoMischief
Summary: Hajime gets roped into bringing Nagito food while he's tied up in the old building and Nagito wants to show his thanks in a special way.





	Unbound

This island killing life didn’t seem like it was really happening. Ever since they were asked to kill each other, most never imagined anybody would actually participate. But last night, a lot of things became apparent. Some of us… were capable of murder. One in particular gave Hajime a shock, as well as the rest of them. Nagito, who started out as so sweet and happy showed a real dark side during the trial. He was going to kill somebody. Though we never asked who. Maybe… he never planned to kill anyone in the first place. His actions were the only reason Teruteru tried to stop him. The only reason Byakuya died. It was so shocking to everyone that Kazuichi and Nekomaru ended up capturing him in order to prevent further plotting. They admitted the other morning that Nagito was tied up and left in the banquet room where Byakuya took his last breath.

Hajime woke up groggy that morning. He was still trying to get over the feeling of losing two classmates. This situation made him feel so powerless, but if he were to give in to this despair, he may end up making himself an easier target. He realized that he wasn’t woken up by the sound of the Monokuma announcement. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the clock in his room. He had overslept and it was now almost 8:30.

He tried to push through his haze and stepped outside to get to the restaurant. The other night, Monokuma introduced their new motive. It was a video game. He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to get them to kill each other, but nobody would know until they played. Of course, when he finally made it to the restaurant, nobody was there. He sighed, but then, a familiar face exited the kitchen in a huff.

“Oh, hey Mahiru,” the red headed photographer looked very frustrated and she was holding a tray of food in her hands.

“Oh Hajime!” she blurted when his figure came into her view, “Listen, could you do me a favor?”

“Uh, sure…” Hajime responded, caught off guard by the sudden request.

“Great!” She said, thrusting the tray of food into his unsuspecting hands. Causing him to nearly drop the food all over the floor.

“Wait… what is this for?” he asked.

“I was trying to be nice and bring Nagito some food since he’s been tied up. And he had the nerve to send me back because he doesn’t like rice,” she said irritably.

“Wait… this is for Nagito?” Hajime was regretting agreeing to help her now. Mahiru walked by him, heading to the stairs.

“Yeah, thanks Hajime!” she said, making sure he didn’t have a chance to take it back. With a sigh, Hajime figured he would just get this over with.

Nagito was probably really hungry though. He wasn’t sure he had eaten anything since before getting captured, and that was almost a day ago. With a deep breath, he walked down the stairs to the front of the hotel and stared at the door of the old building hesitantly.

The old steps creaked loudly as he walked up to let himself in. It was weird to enter this building again, after what had happened just a few days ago. It was creepy in here before with the cobwebs everywhere and the darkness of the halls, but now there was a heavy presence he felt just from entering the main hallway.

He felt himself growing nervous as he approached the dining hall doors where Nagito was being kept. He didn’t know what to expect. The first time he met Nagito, he seemed like a nice guy. Weird, but nice. Now, he knew Nagito was a deeply disturbed person. He was the reason Byakuya died, and why Teruteru killed him. Hajime tried to shake away the thought as his shaky hand reached for the door handle. He scrunched his face as he gripped the door handle and pushed it open. What he saw was almost disturbing.

Nagito was indeed tied up. His arms were bound behind him by a rope, presumably from the supermarket. He was laying on the ground, smiling up at him as he saw Hajime enter the room.

“Oh, hi there Hajime…” his voice trailed, “I was expecting Mahiru, but I’m much happier to see you.”

Hajime felt his stomach turn at his words, “I’m just dropping this off, so here,” he said, placing the tray on the floor next to Nagito’s face. Nagito had a desperate look on his face that caught his eye right before he turned around to leave.

“Wait!” he called out. Hajime stopped, “are you just going to leave?”

“That was the plan,” Hajime said bluntly.

“But… how am I supposed to eat without my arms?” he asked, his voice sounded pleading.

Hajime made a noise as he kept telling himself to keep walking. Just leave him, he can still eat just fine. You don’t need to talk to him, he repeated in his head. But, despite his best efforts, he cautiously turned around. Nagito was staring at him with pleading eyes.

“Please Hajime?” he asked, “I’m glad you’re the one who came back here, I would have been really embarrassed asking a girl to feed me,”

Hajime clenched his jaw. What was he getting himself into?

“Fine, I’ll help you eat. But then I’m leaving,” Hajime proposed. He saw a big smile appear on Nagito’s face.

“Thank you Hajime,” he said gleefully.

“Can you at least sit up by yourself?” Hajime asked. Nagito squirmed on the floor trying to get enough momentum to pull himself into a sitting position. Hajime sat down next to him and picked up the food tray. Mahiru placed a sandwich on one side, presumably in place of the rice from before, and a bottle of milk. Hajime took the sandwich and held it out to Nagito’s mouth, who bit down sheepishly. At first he was really timid, but he was starving after all and started to try and scarf it down. 

“Hey, don’t eat so fast,” Hajime warned.

“Sorry,” he mumbled through a mouth full of food.

“Here, you should drink something,” he said, reaching for the milk bottle. He twisted the cap off and waited for Nagito to swallow before holding the bottle up to his lips. He carefully tipped the bottle up. Nagito took a few drinks, but he moved suddenly and some of the milk dripped down his cheek.

“You’re making a mess,” Hajime scolded as he carefully pulled the bottle away. He realized he didn’t have any napkins around. Instinctively, he took his thumb and gently wiped the milk away. After he did, he looked into Nagito’s eyes who looked very surprised. Hajime realized what he just did and a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

“Uh… sorry. I didn’t mean to…” he stuttered nervously. He looked away to avoid direct eye contact again, but he missed the reddening cheeks on Nagito’s face as well.

“It’s… okay,” he said softly, “I’m honored really, to be taken care of so generously by one of the ultimates.”

Hajime didn’t know how to respond. He looked down at the tray with the half eaten sandwich on it.

“Do…” he began, trying to change the subject, “do you want to finish this?” Nagito nodded, when Hajime finally looked at him again. He held the rest of the sandwich to Nagito’s mouth who bit into it again eagerly.

Hajime tried not to pay too much attention as Nagito finished eating, but as he came to the last bite, Nagito took Hajime’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue across them as he pulled the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Hajime was shocked by that move, but he didn’t pull his fingers away. He looked at the pale blonde with a confused expression.

“Thank you Hajime,” he said, his demeanor suddenly shifted. But it wasn’t like at the class trial. He was being… seductive? Hajime shook his head, wondering if he was just imagining things.

“Sure, I guess if you’re done, I’m going to go,” he tried to excuse himself, mostly so Nagito wouldn’t notice how nervous he was.

“Do you have to?” Nagito asked smoothly. Hajime looked at him like a deer in headlights. 

“I… uh,” He was having a hard time coming up with an excuse to leave. It’s not like he can say he’s busy later.

“I like spending time with you, plus it’s so lonely in here,” he said glumly.

“You… do?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure you probably don’t want to hang out with scum like me,” he added.

“You aren’t scum, Nagito,” Hajime blurted. Nagito blushed again.

“You’re too kind to me Hajime,” he said, “I feel like I should pay you back for all this kindness.”

“That’s not necessary,” Hajime threw up his hands.

“Are you sure?” Nagito quizzed, his expression changing again, “I’m sure there’s something you must want.”

Hajime felt like he was sweating nervously. What was Nagito getting at?

“I mean, there’s no way anybody would come in here right? We could do anything…” his eyes were starting to look crazy like before. But it wasn’t malicious, but rather, mischievous. 

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked.

“I… want to pleasure you Hajime,” he said bluntly. Hajime gasped out loud. He felt his heart start to race as he looked at the blonde teen.

“What?” He panicked.

“You know what I mean,” he said coyly, “I want to make you feel good.”

Hajime wanted to get up and run. Was Nagito really asking to do… that kind of stuff with him? This wasn’t a ruse was it? He wasn’t trying to get revenge for being trapped in here was he? It’s so hard to tell with him now.

“I see, you don’t trust me do you?” Nagito sighed, though his smile didn’t fade, “I understand I guess, what if I show you that I’m serious?”

“How so?” Hajime asked skeptically.

“So you do want me to pleasure you!” he chuckled. Hajime blushed, “I’m just teasing. But be honest, if you didn’t want this at all, you would have left already.”

Damnit, Hajime thought. He was right. He was juggling the idea back and forth, so he didn’t leave. Was it the fact that they were trapped on this island that was causing him to yearn for this attention? It felt out of character for him. Or was this not out of character for himself after all.

Nagito was looking at him eagerly, licking his lips. Hajime gulped.

“If you want it though, you’ll have to help me out,” Nagito said, gesturing to Hajime’s pants with his eyes. Hajime slowly reached down to his pant and started undoing his belt. He watched as Nagito’s eyes looked at him hungrily. He tossed his belt aside and undid the button and zipper of his pants. Nagito shuffled over to him on his knees and watched as Hajime pushed his pants to about mid-thigh level. Nagito loomed over him and bent over his hips, catching Hajime by surprise as he took the waistband of his shorts between his teeth and pulling them down.

Hajime felt very exposed in this moment. Yet seeing Nagito hovering over him made him feel a strange sense of comfort. He had never had any experience like this before, which may have been why he was eager to jump at Nagito’s offer. The light blonde teen didn’t waste any time in taking Hajime into his mouth. Hajime let out an audible moan involuntarily. Nagito’s mischievous eyes glinted at him as his tongue glided down his half hard erection, which only made it worse.

He felt himself twitching inside Nagito’s mouth, causing the other teen to smile. Nagito’s mouth was so warm and tight around him. Hajime was struggling to keep himself propped up as the sensation took over him. Nagito moved slowly as he played around with him, sucking in softly whenever he drew back. Hajime couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly as Nagito thrust him deep down his throat. He drew back, coughing. That sound broke Hajime’s trance and he looked up quickly.

“A…are you okay?” Hajime asked.

“I’ll be fine but…” Nagito paused, “I could do a much better job if I had my hands free.” He said. Hajime was still a little foggy from a moment ago, but Nagito’s words just now gave him a jolt.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t tell me you were trying to get me to untie you by doing this!” he said, as the words came out, he felt a pang in his chest, like Nagito had betrayed him. 

“I know this must look bad, but really, I’m only thinking of you,” Nagito assured, his soft smile bringing back a little bit of that earlier feeling. Hajime sighed.

“The other’s will kill me if you end up getting free, but what if I tie you up in a different way?” Hajime thought.

“Oh Hajime, I think It may be too early to talk about bondage,” he chuckled gingerly. Hajime’s face turned bright red.

“That’s not what I meant!” He corrected him quickly. He pulled his shorts and pants back up momentarily so he could readjust Nagito’s ties, “I think, if I tie one of your ankles instead and tie the other end of the rope to me, then even if you try to run, you won’t be able to get away,” Hajime thought out loud.

“If that’s what you must do,” Nagito agreed. Hajime crawled behind him and undid the knot around his wrists. As Nagito pulled his wrists back in front of him to flex his muscles, Hajime came back around and took Nagito’s ankle in his hand. He wrapped the rope around a few times and tied as good of a knot as he could. He then wrapped the other end of the rope around his own wrist and attempted to tie it.

“Here, let me help,” Nagito intervened, taking the rope from Hajime and tying it tightly, “That’s not too uncomfortable is it?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” Hajime said, looking at him shyly.

“Now I can’t get away from you,” Nagito said playfully, “So, can we finish what we started?” Hajime nodded. Now with his arms free, Nagito crawled over to him and pushed the brown haired teen down to the ground gently. He took his still undone pants and pulled them back down. Hajime was no longer erect though so Nagito placed his mouth elsewhere to get it back. He ran his tongue over the soft skin of Hajime’s hip bones. Hajime shuddered at first but he eased into the feeling. At first, it tickled, but after a while, it started to feel comforting and sensual. Nagito rested one of his hands at Hajime’s upper thigh, gripping the muscular form as his tongue traveled up higher. He licked up his stomach and rested at his ribs. He kissed him gently as his hand travelled over to his erection.

Hajime jumped as Nagito’s surprisingly soft hands grasped him and started to pump his hand gently. Hajime hummed in pleasure as Nagito touched him. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as the blonde teen did as he pleased with him. The soft pecks from Nagito’s lips were making him eager to feel that sensation below again. Nagito’s hand was still keeping a steady rhythm on him, but Hajime looked up when he felt his face pull away from him. He looked into Nagito’s eyes, they were glimmer despite the dark atmosphere of the room.

“Hajime…?” he began.

“Yeah?”

“May… I kiss you?” Nagito’s face turned a light shade of pink as he asked. Hajime couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You have my dick in your hand and you want to ask for a kiss?” He laughed.

“I know, but, isn’t kissing more… intimate?” Nagito said shyly, “I can do sexual things to you and it may not mean anything. But, if we kiss, than it isn’t a meaningless sexual act anymore, is it?”

Nagito’s words were a bit over his head. He had to wonder just what kind of things Nagito had experienced before this to have such an adult, and kind of pessimistic, view on sex.

“Then please, kiss me,” Hajime urged, “I don’t want you to think of this as meaningless!”

Nagito gave him a warm smile. Letting go of him for the moment, Nagito reached his hand out to Hajime’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It was weird, Hajime had never kissed anyone before. Nagito’s lips were plush against his own. He never imagined Nagito Komaeda would end up being his first kiss, but he wasn’t regretting it. Nagito didn’t hold it for long, and as he pulled away, he anxiously looked at Hajime for approval.

“I really am the ultimate lucky student,” he grinned. Hajime smiled back and Nagito leaned back in to kiss him more. Hajime was pushed back into the floor as Nagito kissed him hungrily. His fingers running up to comb his fingers through Hajime’s hair as he waited for him to part his lips. He pushed his tongue into Hajime’s mouth. Hajime gasped as Nagito thrust his tongue in, but he grew to like the feeling after a few moments.

Nagito pulled away dramatically after a few moments. Hajime looked surprised for a moment, but as he watched Nagito crawl backward, he felt himself getting eager. He sat up slightly to watch Nagito eye him before taking him back into his mouth. Hajime sighed as he was reintroduced to the warm cavern that was Nagito’s mouth. Nagito hummed happily as he heard the noises coming out of his classmate.

With his arms free he was able to stabilize himself to really move his mouth around Hajime. He played with him with his tongue, which was driving Hajime crazy. The brown haired teen would buck his hips into Nagito’s mouth, trying to create more friction. Nagito could tell Hajime was getting impatient, so he enveloped him in his mouth and sucked in more aggressively. Hajime whined as he felt the pressure coming from Nagito’s mouth. Hearing the noises from the brown haired teen beneath him made him feel giddy and more eager to please him. Nagito released him momentarily as he gently wrapped his fingers around the base. He glided his tongue swiftly across the tip, feeling Hajime twitch again in his grasp. Hajime was panting pretty hard as Nagito teased him like this. The blonde teen looked at him, his greyish blue eyes gazed at him longingly.

“Do you like this Hajime?” he asked in a smooth voice.

“Oh yes!” Hajime said loudly. With a smirk, Nagito enveloped him in his mouth again, this time bobbing up and down swiftly. He hummed over the throbbing organ to make Hajime squirm underneath him. He could tell Hajime was getting close to finishing. He quickened his pace again, listening for Hajime’s voice to tell him that he was ready. Hajime was huffing heavily in between moans like his voice was ready to give out.

“Nagito… I’m,” before he could finish his sentence Hajime released into Nagito’s mouth. The blonde was slightly caught off guard but he didn’t flinch or move away. He waited until Hajime was done before he slowly released him from his mouth. He wiped away some that spilled out over his lips with his thumb. Hajime watched him as he panted, trying to get his breath back.

“You look like you enjoyed that,” Nagito noted as he reached for the bottle of milk still sitting nearby. Before taking a drink himself, he offered it to Hajime. The brown haired teen could only nod and he took the bottle from Nagito and took a sip.

“Thank you Nagito,” he said, handing him the bottle back.

“Anytime,” He purred before he took the rest of the bottle and downed it. Hajime sat up dizzily at first, but Nagito caught his arm to help him keep his balance. They sat there silently for a minute in the aftermath. Hajime at least managed to pull his pants back up and put his belt back on.

“I guess that means you have to leave now?” Nagito said, he was smiling but Hajime could tell he was sad about it.

“I will, just in case anybody comes looking for me, but it’s not because I want to,” He said, pulling Nagito’s chin up to look into his cloudy eyes. He knelt back down and kissed him softly and sweetly. Nagito hummed happily as Hajime’s lips touched his own again. Hajime pulled away and looked at the rope on his wrist.

“I guess I’ll have to tie you back up now,” he said sadly. Nagito winced and grabbed his wrist. Hajime saw his reaction and looked at the wrist he wasn’t holding.

“Are you okay?” he wondered.

“Ah… it’s nothing…” he lied. Hajime reached out to take his wrist in his hand and saw a pretty intense rope burn.

“Oh my god,” Hajime blurted, “this is from that rope?”

“It’s okay, really, I probably deserve it,” Nagito said. Hajime got up abruptly and looked down at the light blonde teen.

“Come with me,” Hajime ordered. His hand was outstretched which Nagito took hesitantly. Hajime walked with Nagito to the office in the old building and started rummaging through the cupboards. He was making a mess, trying to find whatever he was looking for, but eventually Nagito saw why he wanted to come in here.

In one of the highest cabinets he found a first aid kit that he remembered seeing during their investigation. He popped it open and grabbed a disinfectant pad and some gauze bandages. He unwrapped the disinfectant pad and walked back over to Nagito.

“This’ll hurt a little, but you’ll heal better,” Hajime said as he placed the pad against Nagito’s sore wrists. He winced, but took the pain with a confused smile. Hajime walked back to the desk and grabbed the bandages.

Nagito watched as Hajime undid the gauze roll and wrapped it around Nagito’s wrists as comfortably as he could. With one side bandaged, Hajime looked around for something to cut the gauze with but there didn’t seem to be anything to use. Nagito reached into his pocket with his free hand, and dug around.

“Here, you can use this,” Nagito handed Hajime a survival tool. Hajime gave him a quizzing look as he took the tool.

“Where did you get this?” He wondered.

“I’ve had it the whole time,” he said smiling. Hajime shrugged and opened one of the knives and cut the gauze. He wrapped Nagito’s other wrist up and gave him back the tool.

“Thank you Hajime,” Nagito said, “I feel better now.” Hajime smiled at him and took Nagito’s hands in his own. 

“I do have to tie you back up now,” he said honestly.

“I know,” Nagito sighed, “But where I don’t have to be restrained anymore, can we do this again?” His big eyes gazing at Hajime, longingly.

“I would love to,” Hajime smiled. He lifted his arm with the rope tied around it and Nagito helped him get untied. Hajime knelt down to free Nagito’s ankle and as he rose back up, Nagito had a worried look on his face.

“What is it?” Hajime asked urgently.

“I just realized, they’d know somebody untied me because they’ll see these bandaged. I guess I should take them off after all…” He was about to undo the wrapping but Hajime stopped him. 

“Wait,” Hajime said, “I’ll just pull your sleeves down. Nobody should notice,” he assured.

“You’re so kind to me Hajime,” Nagito said as he put his hands behind his back. Hajime wrapped the rope around his wrists, careful to make sure the bandages weren’t showing.

“There, can you move?” Hajime asked. Nagito shuffled his arms, struggling against the ropes.

“Barely,” Nagito chuckled, “I suppose I have to go back to the banquet room,” Hajime nodded. They walked to the big empty room. Hajime took Nagito’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him in for one last kiss before he had to go.

“I’ll get you freed soon,” Hajime promised.

“Don’t worry about me,” Nagito said dismissively.

“Can… I come back to see you later?” Hajime asked. Nagito smiled.

“I would love that.”

“I’ll see you then,” Hajime said, reaching down to the floor to pick up the lunch tray and milk bottle to take back to the kitchen. It was hard to leave Nagito there. He just laid back down on the ground as he watched Hajime go.

Hajime tried to sneak out of the old shack and quickly enter the restaurant without being noticed. He opened the door just a little to peer around the area to see if anybody would see him leaving. The area seemed clear, and all he had to do was make it to the stairs. He ran out the door, shutting it quickly behind him and sprinting up the stairs. The restaurant was empty, thankfully and he slipped into the kitchen to toss out the trash and return the tray.

With a sigh of relief, Hajime left the kitchen and was about to head back to his cottage, but a figure was coming up the stairs from the lobby. He didn’t have the time to run so he just stood there. The person coming up the stairs was Chiaki. She must’ve been playing the arcade game in the lobby.

“Hajime? What are you doing in here?” She asked. Hajime anxiously laughed.

“I… was just hungry. I was hoping there was a snack in here,” he lied. He didn’t like to lie to anyone, but he didn’t want anyone to know where he was.

“Oh… okay,” she said, clearly unconvinced, “didn’t Mahiru ask you to take food to Nagito earlier?” Hajime nearly choked.

“Yeah, I did that a long time ago,” he said, “then I went back to my cottage until now,” he said quickly.

“Okay, I was just surprised to hear noises up here so I came to look. Did you find any snacks in there? I’m kinda hungry,” She asked. Hajime didn’t even look for food in there, so he thought up another lie.

“Just ingredients, I was going to go check out the supermarket instead,” he said.

“Can I come with you?” she asked. 

“Sure, yeah, let’s go,” He blurted awkwardly as he started to walk past her down the stairs. She did follow slowly. Luckily, Chiaki seemed really sleepy right now so she may not have been as quick on his weird behavior that she usually was.

As they walked by the old building, Hajime looked in its direction. He thought about Nagito being in there all alone and it made him feel bad.

“Is there something over there?” Chiaki broke his thought train.

“Oh, uh, I’m just spacing out. Sorry,” He laughed nervously.

“Sure…” She said, but luckily she didn’t push him. He wondered if she knew somehow that he was in there as long as he was. But he wouldn’t dare bring it up. Instead, he tried to keep their conversations brief, thinking about what kind of things he could do with the crazy blonde boy when he finally gets him out.


End file.
